Wings of Fire:Flickering in the Light
by Wanderfam
Summary: This is about a Skywing named Flicker. She lives a pretty normal life in the Skywing palace under the rule of Queen Scarlet. Well, she did until the day she decided to see exactly why her messengers were disappearing from the palace. This is my first fan fiction. Please help me be a better author and if you find any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for reading!


**Wings Of Fire Fan Fiction:**

 **Flickering in the Light**

 **#1**

Flicker quietly snuck around the corner of the palace had always wondered what happens whenever Queen Scarlet yells at her messengers or advisors in the middle of the night,but she never thought her curiosity would drive her to actually sneak around the palace to see what snuck through the dark,eire,palace thought of what might happened if she was caught,especially with Scarlet in such a bad mood!She couldn't even imagine,but she was sure if she did,she would wish she hadn' of a sudden,she realized she was in front of Queen Scarlets bedroom,and she could practically see the the look on her majesties royal messenger's slowly and quietly,put her ear to the door."HOW DARE THAT TWO FACED LIAR DO THIS!AND ALL YOU DID WAS BRING ME A MESSAGE!"Roared Queen this,even Flicker felt fear for the might Queen of the hadn't realized she had pulled away from the door until she found herself putting her ear back on it."Well,um,yes your majesty that's-thats my deliver messages..."The quiet messenger said Flicker realized that Queen Scarlet's next victim,could be Flickers only friend,Ember.

Flicker felt her heart had been her friend even before she hatched,their parents might be enemy's,but they both accidentally put their eggs right beside each other!so when our hatching day came,their parents were at the same spot watching two eggs(Ember and Me)one beside the other and when they both hatched and were scooped up by their parents,they realized what had swore to keep us apart,but did the exact opposite without realizing was good of course,for Ember and now Flicker realized she might(and probably will)loose her life-long considered barging in and pleading the Queen to kill her instead,or to run away,or for both of them to be killed,but she decided against couldn't do that,and she probably would just be killed after the Queen realizes what's she heard talons moving towards the fast and big to be Ember,which meant it was...She dove for the nearest corner or the chest made of gold,just before that but she only just scraped around the corner when she heard talons heading her then she ducked into the garden without realizing that the garden was probably where Scarlet was heading,and there were no other exits so she crouched behind a big red looking plant,that should hide her well heard the doors to the garden open and then slam Scarlet caught her now,it would all be over. She quietly crept out from her hiding place, and then wished she hadn't,Queen Scarlet was standing practically pouring from her mouth and nostrils,as she fumed at quickly ducked her head,praying this was only a Scarlet did what everyone would have expected her to was going to Queen Scarlets arena to be one of her was always looking for more gladiators and if she couldn't get them from the sandwing war,then she would even put skywings in the arena."GUARDS!"Scarlet guards where where still pouring out of the doors when Flicker was grabbed."I only wanted FOUR OF YOU!"Scarlet roared at her guards. Three more guards came and grabbed her,pulling her up as the other hissed at them and thrashed but they wouldn't budge,then a guard whispered something to The queen,then Queen Scarlet nodded,glancing at guard grabbed a nearby branch and hit Flicker with it a few time in the head,making her bowed her head in began to feel like she might pass out,feeling weaker and weaker and seeing spots in her vision."Can i hit her in the head one more time with the branch to knock her will make her easier to transport."One of her "escorts" asked queen Scarlet."Yes you may."Queen scarlet said a wry smile spreading across her felt as if her heart Scarlet knew Flickers only secret i all of Scarlet knew,that Flicker was an was probably the only animous in all of the Skywing could be turned into Queen Scarlets secret one Dragon in all of Pyrrha that could(and most likely would)Make Burn win the could think one thing and burn could be Queen and the other sisters didn't want to do why she kept it a secret from everyone. That and it was certain death if she revealed the guard suddenly loomed over her and hit her once in the head,and everything went black.

When she woke up she was being chained up to one of the prisoner towers Scarlet has."She awaaaakee!"called a skywing guard gingerly,except this skywing wasn't a guard at was tried to back away from Peril but the chains around her wings prevented her from jumping of the side of the tower and flying away."Yeah I usually get that reaction from prisoners who've seen my scales in action before...but I've never talked to a Skywing here!I decided,Hey!since their all chained up they can't escape conversations with me!"Peril said happily."I-I,umm..."Flicker stamperd."Have never met anyone with scales that can melt scales before?"Peril finished for her,sighing and rolling her eyes."Have you met CLAY?Hes so NICE TO ME!Me of all dragons!"Peril said,her face lighting up."C-cool."Flicker managed."He's that mud wing over there!"Peril pointed one of her talons over to a mud wing to her,beside the mud wing was an beside her was...mabye an icewing-seawing decided to try chatting with him."H-Hi."She looked up and then to her."Hi?"He said,sounding flew off muttering something that sounded like"looks like they can avoid my conversations chained up."I'm Flicker what's your name?"Flicker said awkwardly."I'm Static."He said,this time bolder than when he said scales were a bright white,almost shining or glowing,but still had that kind of dull bluish green in them,so she decided on him being a icewing-seawing how did his parents find each live in the south east part of Pyrrhas as Icewings live in the north west part of Pyrrha on Land."What kind of dragon are you?Im sorry if I'm rude it's just...I'm a bit more curious than most skywings."She asked him."I-I,umm,I don't really,know exactly."Did you know your parents?"She asked as politely as she could."Umm,well not exactly well I did but I didn't but I-"Static stamperd."that's a bit confusing..."She said slowly."I'm just going to assume your a icewing-seawing hybrid."She said."What's a icewing and what's a seawing?"Static said innocently."Ok you definitely didn't meet your parents."she half laughed."Well an Icewing is a type of white or blue dragon with frost breath,and their usually pretty stuck one beside you,I've seen him fight 's and there's a seawing over there,she's got a strong tail and she has glow in the dark scales they can light up on their snouts bellys tails and usually blue bluish green or a light pink light pink dolphins sometimes gray like gray dolphins."She explained to Static."Cool"He said"Can I tell you a secret..."He asked in a low voice."sure" she said trying to imitate his low voice."well...I'm not actually a dragon I'm a human..."He said softly."What's a human?"She asked innocently."well their about this high"as he said this he showed the size of a normal scavengers size."and they have hands with five fingers instead of,talons?"he indicated to his own hand."ooohhhh you mean scavengers!"She said realizing what he meant."uhh yeah sure a scavenger..."he said."How did u turn into a dragon then?"she asked him."well...I was on my way home from school and I was walking though the woods when I fell into a hole that turned out to be a cave and I followed along the cave walls until I found a blue glowing rock in a big cavern...and I touched it...and then I woke up and I was a dragon who could breath lighting and then two what did you call them?skywings?two of them showed up and captured me and put me ...yeah..."He said quickly"Sooooo...your a scavenger?Cool!Thats like super cool?and it proves scavengers are just as smart as us!"She said exitedly."By the way,what year is it?500 BC?"He asked."what do you mean what year?we don't keep track of that I don't think,but I can tell you that we're on Pyrrha and tonight is going to have 2 full moons."she said a bit confused by his question."Of course people didn't keep track back,well,now..."He said,sounding a bit disappointed."How about we catch a scavenger!Then you can meet the scavengers we have!"She said,getting excited."oh but we're trapped and gonna be forced to fight!ooohhh I really hope we don't have to face each other!"She said,now sounding talked about their lives in their own worlds until it was dark,they didn't want to watch the battle,it was a sandwing versus Peril,and she didn't want to watch that instead they chatted,until dark,then went to hoped she wouldn't be the next one in the had nightmares about facing Peril down their and what she might do to woke up to the sound of chains clanking and realized that a couple guards were taking of her suddenly felt a burst of hope and Scarlet realized that a skywing(not Peril)in the arena wasn't a good then she realized that they weren't letting her go,they were taking her down to wait for the fight to begin. She frantically thought of ways to escape, then she remembered she could use her magic to free herself!"I enchant this platform so whenever Queen scarlets loyal guards touch it or get close enough to it to grab me they fall asleep for 1 day exactly so 12 hours."All the guards on the platform instantly fell asleep."I enchant these chains to be as weak as water and unable to hold me or Static and the rest of the prisoners stay here."Her chains turned into a watery sludge and so did Statics chains."Ok let's fly!"She said."one problem..."Static said."I can't fly..."He said in a worried voice."well then...she saw the earring she had was still their and had an idea."I enchant you to give me super strength when I wear suddenly felt flew over to Statics platform and grabbed him and flew realized even if she was really strong he was still slowing her imagined the earring she was wearing."and that you give me super speed!"She suddenly put on a burst of speed leaving the skywing palace behind her."Do you wanna learn how to fly Static?she called down to wind almost taking her words with it."Yeah obviously!"He yelled back."first you need to have some type of jewelry!What kind do you want?"she called to him."Earring!It looks really cool on you!"he yelled."I enchant ,uhh, the wing around Static to give Static a earring exactly like mine except it only has super speed!and that other than that it's a normal earring!"She called over the suddenly yelped with pain as it pierced his ear."Ok static start flapping your wings slowly and then speed up over time ok?"she told him."Ok..."Static said doing as she said."Ok now start propelling forward instead of just up."She called down to him once he was at a reasonable slowly let go so he wouldn't flew down beside him."Helloo!"She said to him looked over at her and it took him a minute to realize that he was flying,and once he did his eyes widened and he wobbled a little in the air."I'M FLYING?!"Static yelped with fear."Also these dragon noises are starting to creep me out.."he laughed."Follow me!"Flicker flew towards a mountain not far from where they where at the found a ledge that led into a cave system."This is where we're staying for the night!hope you like it!"she said."its,uuuuhhhh,cozy?"Static tried."You settle in and I'll go find us dinner!"Flicker said."Ok."Static Flicker left she heard him say something like"I guess this world isn't so bad after all..."She smiled. After she caught a mountain goat and a mountain sheep she headed back to the cave,Except she couldn't find it. She searched and searched but she couldn't find the cave."STATIC!"Flicker yelled. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to yell into the mountains because some of scarlets guards could be out searching here,but what other choice did she have?"Oh I'm such an idiot!"She muttered to had remembered that she was animous and could just use her magic to find the cave."I enchant,uuuhhh,this pebble!to take me to wherever what I'm looking for is."She said."take me to the cave where I last saw static."The pebble pulled her north and then east and then down and then forward into the cave."Static?"she answer."Staaatttiiiiiccc!"She yelled into the no answer."Looking for someone."Flicker heard from behind spun around to face who ever this was and saw that they were holding was unconscious but sighed with was being held by a Skywing were behind him." .Go."Flicker growled."Why should I?"He said smugly."because if you don't I'll rip you to pieces!"She said,starting to be annoyed and angry with this Skywing soldier."Oh no!Im SO SCARED!"The soldier said growled at him."Take her."He said to his soldiers."I wouldn't if I were you!"She said."Well why not?"The soldier said,clearly annoyed."because I'm animous hasn't Scarlet told you?"She said smugly."I call your bluff!Knock 'er out!"He told his soldiers."I enchant this cave to protect me from anyone who wants to hurt me but not to kill them!"She said quickly."What the-"The Skywing soldier was cut of by being pulled by seemingly invisible talons outside of the cave onto the outside even though he was pulled out he didn't let go of Static."Oh no!I forgot him!"Flicker muttered to herself."RETREAT!"The soldier cried,but he took Static with him,probably without realizing it."STATIC!"She cried out to an empty soldiers were speeding towards the palace, already half way there."Static..."she half cried to herself softly.

Flicker had gotten up at midnight to go rescue took of the ledge towards the Skywing she got to the Palace she found an open window and squeezed though it,and into the weren't any chefs in there since,well,it was the middle of the found the dungeon pretty dungeon is where Scarlet kept all the "special" quietly crept down there and once she was down the stairs,she looked at every cage until she found Static' didn't seem to notice her,but he was awake."Static!"Flicker whispered to looked up at her his face lighting up,but he didn't say then she noticed,his snout was clamped shut with a mettle band along with both his wings,and all four of his ankles were chained to the wall .She then realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would had managed to get the clamp around his snout off."Oh gosh this is much better! Thanks!"Static said,relief in his voice."Your welcome,but let's save this for later!"She told him quietly."Ok,I can get the other chains of with my lighting breath!"he told her watched with awe as the chains fell of one by one."What about your wing clamps?"She asked him."I can just pull them off now that my hands are free."Static said,pulling them off as he said this."Ok let's go!"She said."Or,you could stay right were you are!"Said a Skywing from behind not just any recognized that was Queen slowly turned around to face eyes widened when she saw Scarlet for two ,half of Scarlets face was two Scarlet was holding Ember.

"EMBER!"Flicker cried."Yes its Ember!and you'll do exactly as I say if you want her to live!"Scarlet barely nodded,her eyes not leaving Embers."Ok good!First of all,GUARDS!"Scarlet yelled."AND THIS TIME ONLY FOUR!"She ten guards came,then when they heard Scarlets last sentence,six slowly and quietly turned back around and left."Chain them DIFFERENT CELLS so they can't plan!"Scarlet told her guards silently grabbed more wing clamps and snout turned to leave and Flicker watched as Scarlet Dragged Ember along with had to resist hissing as the guards put wing clamps on her and then a snout curled her talons in when the guards put chains on her may not have been able to do anything else to the guards but she could hit them with her tail,and that's exactly what she about two hours of being alone in her cell she finally fell sleep. Her dreams were Full of was trapped and they were controlling her making her do bad things she screamed In her sleep and felt trapped and felt herself scrambling around in her woke up to chains guards were moving likely to the then she realized she was animous and would be an amazing gladiator!But instead the guards were unlocking everything,they took off her snout and wing clamps and took off her chains and left the door wide 't they realize Scarlet would kill them for letting her go?She lowered her head and slowly crept out of the guards followed her out of the cage but didn't take her to the arena or the prisoner columns instead they just casually walked out of the dungeons she looked around and realized that all the prisoners were out and Static!"Static let's go!"They walked up the stairs and out of the dungeons along with the other there in front of them was where was Scarlet?"Past prisoners of Scarlet!I am now the knew Skywing queen!I want to withdraw from the war and if I do I decided that I should free the prisoners so,you are all free to go BUT if you cause any trouble with my new subjects on your way out then I will lock you back up!"Queen Ruby said of the prisoners slowly started their way tot the exit being cautious not to disturb anyone."WAIT!"Ruby the prisoners frozen I see a skywing!You may stay here the rest of you may went over to Static."Come on Static!Mabye Queen Ruby will let you stay here!"Flicker said excitedly."Mabye..."Static both walked away from the crowed of all the freed prisoners."Where do you think your going icewing?"Flicker heard Ruby ask from beside turned toward Ruby."Queen Ruby please he's not a icewing and he's definitely not a skywing but can he please stay here?"Flicker asked the thinking if Ruby was Scarlets daughter than Ruby would probably kill Flicker on the spot for that squeezed her eyes and ducked her head,preparing for the worst." depends why he was in Scarlets prison."Queen Ruby Said to Flickers surprise."So why was he in Scarlets dungeon?"Queen Ruby asked."Well it all started when I snuck around the palace at night to see what Scarlet does to her advisors or messengers when she thinks no one is listening..."Said Flicker.

"And so then it all leads up to here..."Flicker finished."Well that's...Interesting."Ruby said."But believable since it's well,Scarlet,what else do you expect?"Ruby added."He can stay now."Ruby said."Thank you Queen Ruby!"Flicker said."Wait you two!"Ruby called after them as they turned to leave."Yes your majesty?"They both said at the same time."As long as you both go to school and act as if nothing and no more gladiator fights!only go there if you are hurt and need a doctor.I turned it into a hospital."Ruby said with a smile."Yes your majesty!"They both said with a and Static both walked away,talking excitedly about going to they finally found Flickers cave."Flicker,I like this world but..."Static trailed of."But you miss your world?"She finished for nodded."Mabye we can find a way to send you back."She told they heard skywings yelling things like "FIRE"and "WERE UNDER ATTACK" and "HELP ME I HAVE A DRAGONET!"They got up and dashed out into the hall and sure enough,dragons were running away from fire and explosions."STATIC WE HAVE TO HELP!"Flicker yelled."OK THEN LETS GO!"Static yelled back in a worried flew toward all the was dove towards the nearest icewing and barreled him onto the pinned him there and raked a large wound down his stomach but didn't go to hissed and jumped off him and let him fly heard Static scream from somewhere ran that way and found him laying in a pool of blood,probably left by an icewing to die."STATIC!"She cried at the sight of him."Flicker..."he said softly."Static...your-you-but we..."Flicker cried softly."Flicker-"He said softly."I have to tell you something..."He said softly."Yes?"Flicker said softly."I-I love you..."he said softly,his breaths getting shallower and shallower."I love you to Static...I love you to."she said, breaths kept getting shallower and shallower and faster and faster."I love you..."Static repeated,he stopped breathing."STATIC!"Flicker heard an icewing take a deep breath to try and freeze suddenly got up and spun around and before he could freeze her she breathed fire into his face and he cried out in pain."YOU KILLED HIM!YOU KILLED STATIC!"She screamed at the icewing barreling into time the icewing wouldn't be free to go time she would show no clawed at his neck and then sank her teeth into his neck killing him suddenly remembered her animous magic."I ENCHANT THIS PALACE TO BE PROTECTED FROM ICEWINGS BUT NOT KILL THEM AND ANYONE OF ANY TYPE OF DRAGON THAT WAS KILLED TO BE REVIVED!"She screamed and everyone turned her was a sudden gust of wind and the icewings were suddenly blasted outside and she heard gasps of surprise from skywings all over the turned and ran back towards Static and prayed her animous magic worked on him since he wasn't a real she got to him she found he still wasn't collapsed against him."I'm so sorry Static...It's my fault you dead..."She cried softly."I enchant you to he healed of all your physical wounds!I enchant you to come back from the dead this once and are the same all other times...I enchant you to be Static,alive and well,loves me,and has his own sense of humor you had before..."She said loud enough for everyone nearby to was already looking at her crying at Statics feet,and they already knew she was animous,so what was the suddenly heard grunting from in front of her and she slowly looked eyes spell worked!Static blinked and looked around."What,happened..."Static said confused..."Well...it's a long story for another day but for now...YOUR ALIVE OH I LOVE YOU TO!I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR GOOD!"She cried."ummm...I guess I'm glad I'm alive to..."Static said eyes widened."Static..."She said distantly."Yeah?"Static looked at her."I can send you back to your world..."She said looking at 's eyes widened as well when he heard this."I guess I'm going home then..."He saw pain in his eyes,as if he didn't want to leave completely but knew as well as her he had to.

When it was time for Static to go,Static found the wall he wanted her to put a portal onto so he could leave."I enchant this wall to have a one way portal back to the exact world Static left at the exact time he left and it comes out in his bed room."Flicker said sadly."Well,I guess this is goodbye..."Static said."Yeah,I guess it is..."Flicker said."Goodbye Flicker..."Static said in a soft voice full of pain and hurt."Goodbye Static."Flicker said stepped over and hugged him and he hugged her back."I had fun with you on this adventure."Flicker whispered to Static."Me to."Static whispered back."Goodbye!"Flicker said one more time."Goobye."Static said looked over his shoulder one last time before stepping in,but he he ran back over to her and kissed her and then ran back through the portal and it closed behind bowed her head and felt the stares of all the dragons around her and she slowly turned and then sped up and ran towards her room and the collapsed on her bed had an she could enchant herself to be an could just turn into a icewing dragonet and have her exact same decided on that and also decided to leave a wrote about what she was doing and the spell she will do in exact words and then laid it down in front of her and said the spell."I enchant myself to be a icewing and to be a happy dragonet in the Ice kingdom with parents who love her."She said softly,not regretting her decision for suddenly she everything went black.

 **The End**


End file.
